CHAR: Military Outpost D9
by Abathur
Summary: James Raynor and Valerian Mengsk are making their move on Char, many of the dominion's forces are deployed there. Squad Triton is forced to leave their comfy home of Battlecruiser Tyreal and are assigned to Char Military Outpost D9. The Marines, Marauders and Medics most hold on alone in this evil place and fight the Zerg. Friendship, valor, death and life. This is Outpost D9.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** The story and dialogue contain spoilers of both Wings Of Liberty and Heart Of The Swarm. It is recommended that you finish playing Wings Of Liberty before reading this story. Prologue contains very vague description of Squad Trition's members. It's up to you to discover their character through reading.

Thanks to my friend TheCeLL87 for editing!

**End Of Note**

Battlecruiser Tyreal strode peacefully in the emptiness of space, it's crew just beginning the routine of checks and repairs. Its military personnel are sitting in the bar, eating their breakfast. The commander was checking the systems and its navigator was plotting their next course.

Squad Triton was sitting in the bar, taking a "day" off. The squad was composed of seven men and their captain.

Calko "Cane" Eirny, the physically strongest of the team, upbeat, optimistic.

Terry Don, unfocused and not the greatest in combat, but his knowledge of technology is what keeps him in the team.

Yen Heuna, a smart man, accurate aim, good in combat.

Luzio "Liz" Tonn, the most agile of the team. Very jokey, but can be annoying at times.

Tanner Basile, explosive expert, and can be pessimistic at times. A Marauder

Cale "Nix" Nixer, reluctant and at times cowardly, but can be very useful if he can fight his fears.

Gary "Grim" Ohly, a brood war veteran, the oldest and wisest of the group, tactical expertise invaluable.

And their leader, Captain Wheel, a brood war veteran, too.

Nix, Cane, Terry and Yen were all in the bar, drinking.

"You think you can take on Zergling? Terry?" Said Nix.

Sure I can! But you are probably too afraid to fight one, Nix" Terry replied.

"Zerglings don't scare me, only Hydralisks..." Said Nix

The table bursted to to laughter.

"At least I have some actual combat experience" Nix said. "I killed Zerg before, what did you do? Catch some ragtag group of rebels with illegal shit?"

Half of the Squad did not have much combat experience, the only ones who have been in real, terrifying, and intense combat would be Grim, Cane, Yen and Luzio. Their recent operations have been far from exciting, usually involving defending a certain unimportant Dominion base. For the last year, they have been in the battlecruiser Tyreal, patrolling around like guards. But they have grown fond of the cruiser, even calling it home sometimes.

"Anyways, you will never fight a Zergling, you will always fight Zerglings" Said Cane.

"Zerglings? I don't like being swarmed by hundreds of those creepy things..." Said Terry.

"Usually they are in packs of four, or eight, minimum would be two. I know that if I am in an open space with nothing defending me, I could kill around three Zerglings on my own before my armor gets ripped off. These critters are scary creatures, but stick together, and you can take on whole packs of them" Said Cane.

Nix rolled his eyes, but Terry listened carefully.

"Anyways, we won't be fighting any Zerg any time soon-"

Suddenly the speaker in the Bar boomed, "All members of Squad Triton report to room 114. All members of Squad Triton report immediately to room 114."

The members at the cafe looked at each other nervously. Nix was especially uncomfortable.

They put their empty drinks down on the table, and headed to room 114.

All Squad Triton was in 114, all of them were nervous. They didn't know why they were brought here and it scared them. Some of them were afraid that it was because of something they did.

"God, it was only a little prank…" Liz said to himself.

Suddenly Captain Wheel's voice boomed, "Your prank has nothing to do with this!"

The Captain entered the room, both his hands behind his back. He never puts his hands behind his back, unless it was something really important. Really important.

There was a long and eerie silence in the room, Wheel looked at everyone's faces.

"Are they deporting us?!" Asked Liz.

"No, but all of you will be leaving Tyreal for your new assignment..." Wheel said

"Thank God"

"...On Char."

Suddenly the whole squad's heart jumped. Nobody expected this. Nobody.

"Wait! Char itself?! The Zerg's main world?" Nix shouted.

"Yes! You heard me...Char" Wheel said.

"Valerian and Raynor are making their move on Char to defeat The Queen Of Blades and stop the Zerg invasion.

"Wait!" Said Nix. "Raynor!? Isn't he the rebel leader?"

"Yes, he is. But now we are working together for the greater good. I don't know how, but they found a way to defeat that thing, not much details were given to us."

"You will be assigned to Char Outpost D9, further details will be given to you there"

"But won't we get killed?!" Said Nix. "It's Char! We're all gonna die!...Oh no, Hydralisks.."

"Calm Down, Nix" Said Grim. Nix, shut his mouth and looked with fear in his eyes.

"I was not given much more information other than that, Tyreal will go to Char, and you will be sent to Outpost D9 through a Medivac. You may, or may not, be returning"

The squad was silent and the next day, prepared to leave. They said goodbye to some of their friends in Tyreal, as there was no guarantee they will survive Char. They will be going very soon.

Later, the team met again in 114. "Captain, you're coming with us, right?" Asked Nix.

Wheel looked at him sternly, "No...my duties are needed elsewhere".

"But, you've always been there with us, why-"

"I am needed with General Warfield"

The squad was, again, surprised by the captain.

"Holy shit! Warfield himself?! I didn't know you were that high ranking!" Said Terry.

Wheel simply nodded, "It is time. You will now go to the docking bay and enter your Medivac, Our cruiser is nearing Char."

"Before you go, I need you to know this. D9 may not be the most important location in this war, but you are my squad! Squad Trition! You will fight in there, and you will do your best! All your training will come to this day. On Char, there are Zerg everywhere, so it is guaranteed that you will enter combat with them. But are Squad Trition! You will fight! And you will stand!"

"Yes sir!" shouted everybody in the room.

"Don't disappoint me" Said Wheel, and smiled.

**Author's Notes:** There is a Diablo reference in the very first sentence, find it.

English is my fourth language.

I am Abathur, doing research on human behavior.

I will read every review, and I will take all criticism and I will try to improve,

I may revise and change this at ANY MOMENT.


	2. Chapter 1: Military Outpost D9

**Authors' Note: **Now English is my fourth language, and I am not the best in it. I am not sure I was able to describe Char Outpost D9 correctly, in that case, use this  watch?v=UziEGCVXWY4 Video, it shows how Outpost D9 really looks. It's also a cool cenimatic.

The Medivac flew across the red skies of Char, nearing Outpost D9. Squad Trition was not alone in the Medivac, there were two other soldiers. One of them was Marauder, the other was a medic.

**End Of Note**

"My name is Ben Felson, just call me Benny.." Said the Marauder. "Me and this guy over there just finished our training. We finished our test, we got the best marks in our division, and next thing we know, we are off to Char!"

"Maybe we shouldn't have gotten those marks, we wouldn't have been exported here.." Said the Medic. "I'm Randy Jones, by the way.."

There was much chatter in the Medivac, making the ride more fun and less boring.

"How are they even going to kill The Queen Of Blades?" Said Tanner, wearing a Marauder suit.

"I heard they got some weird artifact that will turn her human-" Said Randy.

"How the hell do we even know if she's human?!" Said Nix.

"It's quite obvious she's an infested Terran…" Said Cane.

"Anyways, I was saying… they are not sure how it's gonna work, but it's gonna charge up and send a blast that will hurt the Zerg and heal the Infested.." Said Randy

"I say, we should kill her instead.." Said Tanner, "She's a mass murderer. She doesn't deserve to live"

"Still, it's easier to kill the Zerg when they are leaderless then trying to attack their alive and well leader at her base. The Artifact will get her from a long distance" Explained Yen.

"How do you know about the Artifact's distance?" Said Tanner.

"I….I…"

Suddenly the pilot said "We are landing in Outpost D9 now, prep yourselves"

D9 was written in big, bold letters on a large bunker. There were long, broad and thick metal shields surrounding it that Marines can use for cover. There were blue headlights on the covers and a big button on one of them which made them open up so Marines could enter and exit. There was also a tall sensor tower, which provided radio and network access. Inside the bunker there were some metal chairs and a small table, a radio, and a monitor that Terry could use to watch the Sensor Tower's radar. At the side, there was a crate filled with food and water, and another one with ammo and weapons. There was also a long pole with a Dominion Flag on it. Everything was metallic and some even rusty. This was Char Military Outpost D9.

"So...we should start calling this home?" Said Terry…as he stepped on the uncomfortably hot ground of Char.

"Don't step on the lava!" Yelled Grim.

There was a man waiting in the Bunker.

"Get into the bunker! Now!" He shouted, like a Drill Sergeant disciplining new recruits. Everybody rushed into it.

"This is Char Military Outpost D9! This is your new home, you will be staying 'till God knows when! Your mission is to hold this area and report any sightings of any Zerg organisms!" He yelled.

"I am your commander now, I am Captain Willy" Jiz suddenly giggled when he said his name.

"What are you laughing at young man!?" Willy said. "Oh..sorry..I just can't.." Said Jiz.

"Well, let's see if you'll be laughing when you are surrounded by hundreds of Zerglings and Hydralisks!". A shiver went through Nix's spine.

"If you see any of those darn critters, you report to ME!" He continued.

"You will defend this place till the last man and woman. But I won't be here with ya all the time, I will need to go to General Warfield every now and then."

"It's a simple job you all have here. Except for you, Private Terry! You will be staying in here most of the time, your job is to report to me when you see something. You will monitor the Sensor Tower all the time from here, and you will check everything in it." Terry was suddenly excited.

"Now, there is some food and water on this side, and you all read your rulebooks and you all know that you eat only a limited amount everyday. I will bring some supplies every week."

"Now, you need manage on your own, I am needed back with General Warfield. If I hear you messed anything up, I will kill you all myself!" He ended, then left the bunker, entered a small truck and drove away.

"Fraggin' Drill Sergeant…" Said Tanner. "I am not sure I can stay with that guy forever, good thing he will be going away to meet Warfield. Lucky bitch.."

"Enough, Tanner." Said Cane, "When you get to know him you will like him, now, hey! Let's go check out the place!"

The team went inside the Bunker to discover their new home, Terry was checking out the Sensor Tower.

"Okay..this thing tells us about any nearby life signals and some shit about the weather. It's now connected all to your suits, you can see what the Sensor Tower sees...albeit with less detail, that's why it's my job to sit in this chair and monitor the monitor" He said, and chuckled at the end.

"Oh! They got some beer!" Said Nix. "I rather be drunk when those f!#$ing Hydras attack"

"Who said we will be fighting Hydralisks?" Said Yen. "We could be fighting Roaches, instead".

"That's the Marauder's job to do, Terry and that new guy, Benny's job." Said Nix.

"You should all get out, guys. The Sensor Tower also comes with some extra data in it, all personnel, except for me, must leave the Bunker and guard the Outpost and stand behind the steel covers. You may not leave the boundaries of the outpost and at all times stay within the area confined by the metal covers. You may enter the Bunker in case of a tectonic storm." Said Terry, sternly.

Everybody loaded their weapons and went outside, watching Char's red sky. The team was getting used to the hot ground, and are actually getting comfy with it. A large star shined in the sky, it's heat able to burn anyone not wearing some sort of protection. There were lava streams in the cracks on the ground, which the marines had to be careful not to step in.

"Well...this is Char…" Said Benny.

Suddenly Terry's voice shouted in the comm link, "Guys! Check your radar! There is a red dot. It's...Zerg"

**Author's Note: **Currently I am planning to write one chapter a week, I feel like it I will maybe release two. I hope you enjoy them.

And again, thanks my friend TheCeLL87 for his amazing work on editing my story.


End file.
